Human Beauty and the Forklift
by Kristina Kittensworth
Summary: This is a fantasy, action/adventure and romantic story of me when I was 12 years old at 2006 who first met with Guido the Forklift that she truly loves after she delivered those tires and gave him a can of oil. They're seem to fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

At 11 am, I as 12 years old was in my front yard of my house, riding my bike. I drive around it until the strange portal appeared by itself. I gasped as I headed straight towards it. I tried my best to stopped, but I end up got into the portal and disappeared. In the stage with the white talking male car with gray eyes who was standing by the machine and he announced, "This invention, the Human World Portal Machine that transport us to the human world where we could experience every kind of humans." Suddenly, I got out of the portal as I was on my bike and I fell over. I said as I hit to the ground sideway, "Oof!"

Every car gasped as they noticed me. They have never seen an only human like me before.

The white car said with a smile, "Wow! That invention works, ladies and gentlemen. For now on, let's take a look at this human."

I stood up and asked, "Who are you?"

The male car said to the audience, "Ah! That creature talks." He turned to me with a smile, "My name is Professor Harrison. I'm an inventor."

I said, "Hmm, interesting. Anyway, where am I? How did I get in here after that glowing thing dropped me in?"

He said, "Well, you're in the Radiator Springs, of course."

I amazed as I remembered something and thought, "Hey! I know this place! I saw this on the movie. I get it! This is the same place that I saw in the movie, 'Pixar Cars.' So this isn't a dream, was it?"

Professor Harrison asked me, "Anyway, tell me your name."

I became so nervous and said, "I, uh. No! I'm afraid I can't talk to those talking cars since I'm the only human here!" He and the other cars were confused. I pick up my bike that tipped over right after I fell off. I went off the stage, dragging my bike, jumped onto it and drived off. I exclaimed, "I'm outta here!"

The female purple car commented, "Hmm, I've never seen some kind of a cowardly human like that."

Later at the run-down town of Radiator Springs, I stumbled into it. I stopped and got off the bike. I groaned as I placed my right hand on the telephone pole, "Oh great. I'm lost here."

Suddenly, I saw a flying UFO with two front teeth that looks just like Mater the Tow Truck's and he has cute dark eyes appeared in front of me. I gasped. This UFO creature looks harmless and innocent. He stares at me with curiosity. I smiled as I petted him with my softheartedness, "Oh hello, cute little fella. What's your name?"

He said with a robotic voice, "My name is Mator."

I giggled, "Nice to meet you, Mator. I'm Kristina." Then, I heard a door opening sound. I turned around. It's Casa Della Tyres store that lets the door automatically opened up. Guido the cute light blue forklift and Luigi the 1959 Fiat 500 got out and looking sad. The tires were all gone.

Luigi said sadly, "Oh Guido, now we'll never sell these tires to most of the customers since all of the tires were all sold out and gone for few days."

Guido nodded sadly.

Luigi sighed, "Now what are we going to do now?" He head back inside as Guido follows him. The door automatically went down to closed. I was hiding behind the pillar or building column and spied on them, feeling sad for them. Mator was along with me, looking sad, too.

I whispered sadly, "Oh no. They're seem so poor now." I turned to the UFO Mator and asked, "Right?" Then, I gasped as I saw that UFO, Mator brought two stacks of tire wheels with his levitation. I asked, "Where did you get those from?"

UFO Mator answered, "From the tire store in Los Angeles."

I amazed with my widened eyes, "Wow." Then, I gave him a hug and smiled, "Thanks." I let go of him and said with my determined smile, "Let's deliver those tires."

Then, I shoved one stack of tires to the nearby door of Casa Della Tyres store while Mator pushed the second stack of tire wheels. They're so heavy. I grunted as we shoved them with all our strength. Mator is helping me. Then, I stopped and they stood near the store. I panted as I placed both of my hands on each knees. I was so exhausted because I used up my strength. I turned to the door, knocked it with my fist and ran back to my hiding spot behind the column of this tire store so Guido and Luigi won't see me. Mator follows me. The door opens up. Guido came out and saw two stacks of tires with his surprise. Yet, he smiled as he pick them up with his lifter. But his smile went down and wondered who could possibly delivered the tires to them. But he doesn't mind and returned inside the store.

I smiled kindly, "I hope he and Luigi will feel better."

Meanwhile inside the store, Guido headed to Luigi, carrying two stacks of tires with both lifters and smiled, "Hey, boss! Ho trovato queste gomme da fuori!" **(English from Italian translation: Hey, boss! I found those tires from outside!)**

Luigi turned around and gasped happily, "You do? Tell me where did you get those tires from?"

Guido answered, "Uh, Io non lo so. Li ho trovati fuori e io non so chi li libererà.." **(English Translation: Uh, I don't know. I just found them outside and I don't know who deliver them.)**

Luigi smiled, "Oh, Guido! You're such a hero!" He drove towards and hugged Guido with tires. Guido knows that he didn't buy those tires since he is unsured who deliver the tires, but smiled sheepishly.

Outside, I felt so happy that Guido and Luigi became so happy when they got their new tires. But they didn't know I'm here since I'm hiding from them alongside with the UFO Mator.

Later that night, while every car were sleeping, Guido can't sleep without thirst and he's the only one who won't sleep. I stick out my head from behind the building pillar and try not to be noticed by this beautiful male forklift. Guido sighed and look up the sky. Luigi arrived to him and asked him worriedly, "Guido, are you alright? I mean you're not sleeping or sick, are you?"

Guido shook himself and answered sadly, "No, sto solo sensazione di sete e quindi non posso dormire, questo è tutto." **(English from Italian translation: No, I'm just feeling thirsty so I can't sleep, that's all.)**

Luigi became very awful and said sadly, "Uh, alright, I understand. I bet you'll find something to drink soon. Good night, Guido." He droved back to sleep, leaving his best friend outside.

I gasped in a whisper sadly, "Oh no. He has no oil to drink. I need to keep him alive and healthy so he can start his work at this tire store." Then, I started to ponder and asked, "But where shall I get this drink?"

I noticed Mater's Tow Mater Towing and Salvage where Mater the Tow Truck's sleeping.

I gasped, "That's it!" I turned to the UFO Mator and whispered, "Mator, I need you to help me get this oil can for Guido. Got it?"

He nodded with a friendly smile.

So I sneak into Mater's Tow Mater Towing and Salvage for the can of oil while Mater is snoring in his sleep. He has ten oil cans. I steal one. I carried it, it was kinda heavy. I grunted, "Gosh, it's so heavy." So the UFO Mator helped me by carrying it for me with its levitation. I smiled whispery, "Thanks, Mator."

We head back to Casa Della Tires. I shoved the oil can with my both hands and it slide to the door. Guido found it slide near him and wondered, "Huh?" So he turned to where the oil can silde and he suddenly noticed me and the UFO Mator ran to the back of his tire store. Behind the Casa Della Tyres store, I panted and speak to the UFO Mator, "Phew, that was close, Mator. I hope Guido will get better, nourished and need plenty of rest."

The UFO Mator gasped. I asked, "What's wrong, Mator? Is there a snake behind me? A sandstorm? Or it was Harrison and the cars who were aftering me?"

He shook himself and said, "Behind you!"

I do as he told so I turned around and saw Guido the Forklift! He was behind me! I screamed, "Aaaahhhh! Ran for it, Mator!"

So the UFO Mator and I ran off to find a faraway place where no one could find me. We're running thru the dessert of Radiator Springs at Route 66.

Then, I got suddenly tripped by a brown thick rock on the ground and hit to the ground forward as I shouted, "Ow!" I rolled over, sit up and found Guido who is now covered in dirt, stood in front of me again!

I screamed with my eyes closed tightly, "Aaaaaahhhh!"

So I curled my whole body into a ball and whimpered, "Please don't eat me or tell Professor Harrison that you found me! I'm not a bad intruder, an alien, a thief or car destroying human being! Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me!" Then I started to whimper more in fear.

However, Guido is not afraid of me and said worriedly, "Easy now, human fella. I'm not gonna hurt you."

I lift my head up to look at him and asked cowardly, shaking, "Y-y-you're not? And how did you speak English if you're only speak Italian in front of your friends?"

He smiled gratefully, "No, I just wanted to thank you for saving me and Luigi from being poor without tires. Plus, you showed me your kindness by giving me a can of oil." He then started to explain to my second question, "And speaking of my language, I've been taking English language lessons from the video tape in long time ago before Chick Hicks sent me in the airplane to London where I meet this cute forklift named Emily that I helped her with the tire store to get more money and then I came back here."

I smiled as I stood up and sweep the dirt and dust off my left arm with my hand, "I'll say, that's pretty interesting."

Then I extended my arm towards him to shake his hand or lifter and I smiled, "Anyway, my name is Kristina and I'm twelve years old. And this is my friend, Mator the UFO. He used to say 'dad gum' like Mater the Tow Truck"

"Dad gum." said Mator.

"And I'm Guido. Please to meet you, Kristina. It was the lovely name of yours." He smiled as he's shaking my human bare hand.

I giggled, "Hmm hmm. Thanks. I..." I look at my hand that is still touching his lifter and I suddenly blushed. My eyes became so sparkling. In my eyes, I can see sparkles around him. I feel so enamoured of his smile, his voice, his appearance, his heart and his fastest pit stop skills when I watched him on TV movie. He was the most beautiful male forklift who looks very sweet, cheerful and awesome.

Guido was wondering what's wrong with me and asked with a skeptical face, "What?"

I snapped myself out of my romantic dreamy state and answered, try not to blush, "Oh, uh, nothing. But...speaking of my point, you're getting dirty."

He heard what I said and look at himself. I was right. He was covered in dirt. He said, "Oh, I see what you saw."

"So, mind if I cleaned you up?"

"Sure, if you want to with all your kindness." He smiled.

I giggled.

Later at the back of Casa Della Tyres store in the middle of the night, I aimed the water hose and said, "Hold still, Guido. This water might be a little cold." I turned on the water hose by turning the faucet. I squirted at him until he is soaking wet. I turned it off by turning the faucet in opposite direction. Then, I grabbed the sponge, dunk it into the pail of soapy water that is used by car wash soap and I washed him section by section, starting at the top. I circle it in my hand around his body several times, washing lower areas with each round. Next, I rinse the dirt out of the sponge in the bucket with plain water frequently. Guido was fully amazed. He'd never seen a human like me can wash a vehicle with his or her human bare hands. He was impressed.

He asked, "Wow, I didn't know you can wash cars, too, like any washing vehicles. Especially Red the fire truck. I mean, I was impressed by a human like you."

I giggled, scrubbing his lifters, "Hee hee, thank you, Guido. I used to watch my parents and my family washing the car. So I did my best to learn how when I'm growing up."

"Oh, speaking of which, how do you know Mater the Tow Truck?"

"I saw him, you and all of you on the movie, 'Cars.' You are a famous, fastest pit stop in Piston Cup when you quickly replaced Lightning McQueen's tires alone which leads Chick Hicks' pit crew shocked and had their mustaches fell off."

"You saw us on TV just because you're a fan of Lightning or something?"

"Yeah." I said as I spray him with the water hose before moving on after one section is washed. I turned the water hose off by turning the facet. As I progress, I tried to keep his entire vehicle body wet, as this will prevent droplets from drying on the paint and leaving water-spots. I want to be able to dry him with towels before it air-dries. My left hand is patting his back gently with my kindly smile.

Next, I dunk the sponge into the bucket of soapy water before scrubbed his lower body and the wheels last, as these are the dirtiest, grittiest parts. It's a good idea to use a seperate the sponge on the bottom six or so inches of the Guido's forklift body, as this can get especially gritty. I used a dark purple wheel-brush to clean his silver hubcap. If the wheels are very glossy, instead use a sponge to clean them just as I washed his body after hosing off as much of the excess grit. The clear or reflective coating can scratch. Then, I turned the facet around to turn on the water hose so I'll use it to spray the soap off his hubcap or rim. I turned the facet in opposite direction to turn it off. Then, I used my washcloth to dry his hubcap until it's cleaned, shiny and dry.

He smiled, "Wow, you're very good, Kristina. You cleaned the dirt off my hubcaps."

I smiled and blush even more, "Why thank you, Guido."

"You're welcome." He smiled back to me. He was blushing, too.

Then, I cleaned the tire sidewalls with a plastic brush to gently remove the excess plasticizer that (as is normal) oozes to the surface of the tire over time to protect the outer layers but can make it brownish. At some point, I rinse the bottom of him vigorously, from various angles, with a spray nozzle. Well, it's a wheel cleaner spray I'm using. This is particularly important when he has been exposed to salt which, together with even normal atmospheric moisture, can rust the car quickly. It might be best not to do this before a long humid period in case it could speed rusting. Finally, I dry him with fresh towels. He is now fully cleaned.

I smiled, "There you go, Guido. You're all cleaned now."

He smiled gratefully with his lifters touched each other or like he's clasping his hands or lifters as he drove towards me, pick me up and gave me a soft hug with both of his lifters, "Thank you so much, Kristina. You're so kind, sweet, funny with all your cute giggles, and you're helpful. And I think you're beautiful with your good heart and outside look." He blushed more.

I blushed, too, and smiled, hugging him back, "Aww, you're very sweet."

Then, we let go of each other and look at each other.

I smiled, blushing more and put my both hands behind my back, "You're so cheerful, sweet and awesome. You're the most beautiful, special guy to me, even you're a forklift and I'm just the human here. I feel so enamoured of you smile, your voice, appearance, heart and your fastest pit stop skills when I watched you on TV movie. A person who sees within the true love; kindness, laughter, bravery, helpfulness, determination, talent, and wisdom. I used to watch fairy tales and romantic stuff, you know."

He blushed more and more when he heard what I had told him with all my feelings. He smiled, "I, uh...I suppose."

We both yawned.

I said sleepily, "Man, I'm getting sleepy. I wonder where should I sleep."

He said as the window on the left vehicle door opened by lowered itself, "You can sleep inside me so my best friend, Luigi and no one will see you like this since you're the only strange human creature in here, this Radiator Springs."

I winked, "Thanks." Then, I turned to Mator and smiled, "Goodnight, Mator."

"Goodnight." said Mator. With that, he flew away to somewhere.

Guido giggled, "Hee hee. Cute flying fella."

I giggled, too, "Hee hee. He is." Then, I climb up, got through the window and went aboard him. I found a pillow, a blanket, and seatbelts. I lay down, put my head on the soft pillow, covered myself with a dark purple blanket and fell fast asleep. The door closed. Guido smiled in love with a blush on his cheeks and decided to head back to his room. In Guido's bedroom, he then fall alsleep with me in him.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Guido hear his alarm clock beeping. It's 9 'o clock in the morning. It's time for breakfast. He woke up and yawned. He smiled and drove off to Flo's Cafe. In there, he met Flo, Ramone, and Luigi. He smiled, "Buongiorno-I mean, good morning, folks. How was your day?"

Flo answered with a smile, "Well, it was very stylish and smooth, Guido. Would you like an oiil? I've been making those for four hours.

"Oh. No wonder I'm couldn't sleep without drinking my oil." Guido chuckled sheepishly as he took one of the oil can, carried it with his lifters and said, "I've gotta drink outside alone. Is that okay with me?"

Luigi smiled, "Sure, Guido. But watch out for that mean ol' Chick Hicks. Comprendo?"

"Okay." With that, Guido drove off and head to where he went faraway from his and his friends' stores. But he is blocked by Sally Carrera who ask with a smile, "Hi, Guido, what's with the rush?"

"Uh, no time for talkie, Sally. Gotta go drink faraway...alone!" He drove away fast, hoping that no one will find out that he has me sleeping inside of him. Somewhere in the town of Radiator Springs, he was now in the alley alone. He panted in exhaustion. He was tired of running or driving. Then, he shake himself like a dog and said, "Kristina! Kristina, wake up!"

Inside of him, I woke up, sit up, yawned and stretched my arms. I smiled, looking half-asleep, "Oh, good morning, Guido. Where are we?"

"We're in the alley of the Radiator Springs so no one will ever find you. If they do, there's gonna be a huge mess around here." He told me worriedly.

I lowered the window, leaped out of him and stick it to the ground. I walk over to the front of his face. I smiled, "So, Guido, last night, you do love me trully after I gave you stack of tires and a can of oil, right?"

He blushed and smiled, "Uh, right. Right now, my face is turning red because...you're kind, helpful, nice and you're very pretty."

I sighed in love and said, "Yeah. So am I. When I'm in love with you, it suddenly makes my heart inside of me glows." I leaned my forehead at his face or the left side of his face, near his eyes-like windows. He hugged me so gently and smiled, "I know. After we first met, it looks like we're in love now."

"Yeah, even I'm still a human and you're the forklift." I giggled.

"Ooh, you two are in love in the secret private place." said the male voice.

We gasped. We turned to see whose voice is it was Chick Hicks! The rival of Lightning McQueen in Piston Cup.

Guido shocked, "Chick Hicks!"

I gasped and hid behind Guido.

Chick smirked, "So, you've came back from England I sent you there and now you got a new girlfriend now."

"You mean her?" He asked as he pointed his lifter at me.

"Yes, the only interesting human creature that Professor Harrison told me about it and he was looking for her." He said, staring at me.

I became so angry, walk to him and yelled, "Listen here, you-you mean maniac! We're not letting you tell Harrison on me, otherwise I'll be send away from my new true love, Guido the Forklift." I said, grabbing his lifter with my hand.

"Yeah! So beat it! Get lost!" Guido snapped at him, trying to defend me.

"Fine. Have it your way, then, you two loving pipsqueaks." Chick chuckled. "I'll tell Harrison that I found this human girl in here and you'll regret it."

I snapped again and yelled, "No!" Then, I sighed and said, "If you decided not to tell him on me, you can have the trophy from Lightning. We'll give anything you want."

Guido was surprised when he heard what I've told Chick. How could I do such a thing? Was I trying to defend myself? Anyway, Chick answered, "Alright then. If I don't tell him on you, human, I'll tell you what I want sooner or later." With that, he drove away and left.

I asked Guido worriedly, "Who does he think he is, Guido? I know he's just a racing jerk."

"He thinks he's better than all the racing cars in Ferrari and Piston Cup. All of these competitions." He said, looking annoyed by Chick.

"I know. He was a competitive jerk after all. Not learning how to care for everyone, but himself and the 1st place trophy."

"True. We need to find a way to solve our problems. And I had to hide you from everyone, even Doctor Hudson Hornet." He said with his determined face.

I gave him a hug on his face and smiled, "Thanks, Guido. You're my new hero."

"Now get inside me." He said, point his lifter at the window.

So I went aboard by climbing into the opened window and fell inside. The window automatically closed. Then, he drove back to his Casa Della Tyres store with all his determination."

Later at Guido's bedroom, Guido the forklift arrived alone. I got out aboard of him. My eyes became wide and said, "Wow." I look around his bedroom. His walls have few posters of Ferrari, his alarm clock is the same thing that Lightning McQueen has in his new room at the model of Radiator Springs. A traffic cone-shaped. He has a television on the table. Also there's a DVD player on the shelf VCR player on the shelf. His wall is white and his wooden floor is shiny brown and smooth indeed.

Guido asked with a smile, "So what do you think of my bedroom?"

"It looks wonderful. You and Luigi do love Ferrari." I smiled with my sparkling eyes and clasped hands.

He giggled, blushing and smiled, "Heh heh, glad you like it here."

I turned to him and smiled, "Thanks." I blushed with a smile. Then, I remember something. So I took out the video cassette tape which labeled "Walt Disney Beauty and the Beast" and show it to him with a smile, "Have you seen this Disney movie, 'Beauty and the Beast'?"

"Uh, no." He answered, shook himself.

"Oh. Anyway, I would like you to see the scene when Belle and the Beast danced with each other." I smiled. So I put it into the VCR and press "play" button.

The TV screen turns on and shows grand staircase, where Princess Belle in her same human self descends from the West Wing side in a glittering gold ball gown. She reaches the landing and looks up at Beast, who is standing at the top of the stairs in his dress clothes. He is nudged on by Lumiere from behind the curtain, and he descends and meets her at the landing. Arm in arm, they descend the last section of stairs and continue on their way to dinner, stopped momentarily by Footstool. Mrs. Potts sings from her cart with Chip the little tea cup on board.

**Start of Song: "Beauty and the Beast"**

Mrs. Potts: [singing] **Tale as old as time**

**True as it can be**

**Barely even friends**

**Then somebody bends unexpectedly.**

I pointed at the TV with my opened hand and asked with a smile, "What do you think, Guido? Do you like it?"

"Ye- Yeah." He said with his sparkling eyes and he hold his own lifters.

"Have you learn how to dance with a girl before?" I asked.

"Yes, back in my home, Italy where Luigi's uncle, Uncle Topolino and his aunt, Mama Topolino lived."

I was shocked and exclaimed, "Wait a minute! I didn't know Luigi has his aunt and uncle!"

"Well, obviously that you've never met them since you're hiding from the rest of the cars, didn't you?"

"Yes." I nodded. Then, I reached out my hand towards his lifter. I asked with a smile, "Would you like to dance with me? I bet it won't hurt if I'm a human girl."

"Oh, uh, sure." He said with a blush. He and I began to dance as Belle and the Beast did during our romantic moment. Mrs. Potts is singing in the TV movie.

**Ever as before, **

**ever just as sure**

**As the sun will rise.**

He twirled me as we dance together. Then we danced around in circle.

**Tale as old as time.**

**Tune as old as song.**

**Bittersweet and strange,**

**Finding you can change, **

**Learning you were wrong.**

**Certain as the sun.**

Unknown to me and Guido, Mater the Tow Truck was looking at the window when he hear that singing. He was shocked when he noticed me and Guido were dancing each other. So he spied on us as the song played.

**Rising in the east,**

**Tale as old as time,**

**Song as old as rhyme, **

**Beauty and the beast.**

Then, he and I were holding hands each other and stared at each other's eyes. I smiled with a blush on my face, "I love you, Guido."

He smiled, blushing, too, "I love you, too."

I kneel down as Mrs. Potts sang the last verse.

**Beauty and the beast.**

He and I kissed each other on the lips. Mater the Tow Truck and drove away just to go back to his spot where he slept at.


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly, we heard a voice that called out, "Guido! The customer is here! Hurry up and get yourself ready!"

Guido called out, "PEET STOP, BOSS!" He turned to me, hold me in his both lifters and hid me behind the TV. He whispered to me with his same Italian accent, "Shh. Stay here, Kristina. I don't want Luigi find out that you're here. Otherwise, there's gonna be trouble. Ok?"

I whispered with a nod, "Okay."

With that, he drove off. I remained in the hiding spot where Guido put me there.

In there where Luigi and the purple male Ferrari 400 car with green eyes were waiting, Guido arrived, holding the electric, wireless impact wrench gun or drill. He smiled, "Ci scusiamo per farvi attendere." **(English translation: Sorry for keep you waiting.)**

The Ferrari 400 car asked Luigi, "What does he say?"

"He said, 'Sorry for keep you waiting.'" Luigi answered.

"I see." The purple Ferrari 400 car grinned. He turned to Guido and smiled kindly, "It's okay, pal. Waiting is important."

"Grazie, signore." smiled Guido. **(English translation: Thank you, sir.)**

Luigi added, "Guido thanked you."

The purple Ferrari 400 car asked with a smile, "Anyway, did you have snow tires?"

Luigi smiled, "Absolute yes!" He turned to Guido with a smirk, "Guido?"

"Peet stop!" Guido winked. Then, he used the cordless impact wrench to loosen and remove the lug nuts on the wheels. The power and the vibration will loosen a tight nut, because of the torque produced by the wrench. Next, he adjust the direction of spin: forward or backward with the wrench lever. He turn the valve to increase or reduce the torque. He is correctly remove fasteners and never fully tighten the wheel nuts. If he over tighten them, the bolts may fail and cause the wheel to shear off the vehicle while it is moving. Always finish the job with a lug nut wrench. He used special sockets and make sure only to use the special impact sockets, extensions and joints. These sockets are special 6-point types and can withstand the sudden force that the impact wrench produces. He is quickly replaced the tire wheels so quickly in 2.5 seconds flat.

The Ferrari 400 car was fully amazed and smiled with his widened eyes, "Wow, your assistant is very fast and skillful!"

"Grazie, sir. My friend, Guido's dream is working in a pit stop for a real race car. But we only work for Ferraris."

"Oh ho ho. I'm a Ferrari 400 and the name is Farlon." said the dark purple Ferrari 400 car named Farlon with a smile. "Thanks for replacing my old ones into new ones."

"You are most welcome, Farlon." smiled Luigi.

Meanwhile in Guido's bedroom, I slowly got out from behind his television and called out, "Guido?" So I walked out of his bedroom. Back with Guido, Luigi and Farlon, Ramone arrived and smirked with a question, "Excuse me. Would you like to had a different paint color on you on Ramone's House of Body Art?"

"Sure. I'll be red with flames on it. Since I'm the fan of Lightning McQueen." Farlon smiled at Ramone.

"Then follow me, sir." Ramone smirked. He leads Farlon to his store. Luigi drove closed to the Leaning Tower of Tires. He sighed dreamingly, looking up at the tower, "Ha. It's good to have those tires delivered here and selling them to the rest of the customers."

Guido is watching Luigi talking to himself. My index finger tapped his left side of his body. He turned to who he's talking to and whispered, "Not now. I'm busy, Kristina."

He turned back to watched his best friend, Luigi.

Then, he suddenly shocked and shouted, "Kristina?"

He turned to who tapped him is me! He is in the state of disbelief. He looked back at Luigi, fearing that Luigi will see me got near him. Guido panickedly pick me up and hide me behind some stacks of tire wheels. He whispered to me in panic, "Kristina, what did I tell you to stay where I hide you in my bedroom? If Luigi and my friends will see you, the whole world is gonna turned into a disaster!"

I was busy feeling enamoured of him and distracted by his inside and outside look. I didn't hear him. He made a garbled speech in my mind. Guido asked worriedly, "Kristina, are you listening to me?"

Luigi called out for him, "Guido, why don't you bring one of the stack of tires by the display please?"

Guido put me through stack of tire wheels to hide me so no one will find me. He carried this stack with me in it. With that, he droved and placed it by the display. He then speak to Luigi, "Uh, prima che stai facendo qualcosa che non so, ti piacerebbe andare a Cafe V8 di Flo? per ottenere due bevande per me e per voi?" **(English translation from Italian: Uh, before you're doing something I don't know, would you like to go to Flo's V8 Cafe? to get two drinks for me and you?)**

"Sure, Guido. I would love to. I'll be right back any minute." Luigi smiled before he droved off.

Guido said in relief, "Phew!" He turned to me who is hiding in the tire wheel stack and said, "Okay, Kristina. You can come out. The coast is clear."

I climbed out of t his stack and asked, "Really?" Then, I started to fall off and hit to the ground as I screamed, "Aah!" Thud!

He lifted me off the floor to help me get up with his lifters. He asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." I said.

"Guido! Where are you?" The female voice called out.

I wondered, "What was that?"

He gasped, "It's Emily from London where I first met her at the tire store! Hide!" He put me in the same stack of tire wheels again. He started to stand still and whistled casually. Then, the pale pink forklift with white on both sides, and blue eyes named Emily. She smiled, "Hi, Guido."

"Hi, Emily. What are you doing here, this Radiator Springs?" asked Guido with a fake smile.

"Zack lets me moved to Radiator Springs to see you again, that's all. So how's it going?" She asked.

"Good." He smiled, about to carried the stack of tyres with me in it, but this stack is started to wobble around. He said, "Whoa!"

Emily said, come any closer to him, "Here, let me help you."

"No, no, I'm good." He smiled sheepishly. Before you knew it, the stack of tire wheels started to collapsed to the floor, revealing me!

Emily and Guido gasped. Emily asked in shock, "Is that a human girl?"

"Yeah, it's a funny story, really." He said.

I stood up. I approached Emily and shake her lifter gently, smiled, "Hello, miss. I'm Kristina."

Emily turned to Guido. "WERE YOU HIDING HER THE WHOLE TIME!" She yelled in shock at what she took this as.

"N-No… I mean… Y-Yes… I mean…" stuttered Guido.

"I thought we told each other everything!" Emily yelled angrily.

"But Emily-" said Guido sadly.

"I can't believe you!" shouted Emily. And with that, she stormed off. By then, Guido had a small tear in each of his eyes. He then became angry, glared at me and yelled, "This is your fault!" yelled Guido at me.

"WHAT?" I shocked before I became angry. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM, GUIDO? HOW IS IT MY FAULT?" I yelled angrily back to him.

"YOU SHOULD'VE HID BETTER!" He yelled.

"WHAT? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PUT IN THAT STACK OF TIRE WHEELS THAT YOU CARRIED IT WITH ME IN IT BEFORE I STARTED TO COLLAPSED! IT WAS YOUR IDEA!" I yelled so loud at him. Guido became surprised, knewing I was right. It's his fault.

I said, glaring at him, "I'm going home now, Guido. And I will never see you again." So I stormed off, too. I became so hurtful with my verge of tears, but still feeling mad at Guido.

Guido tried to call me with his sad verge of tears, "Kristina, I'm sor-"

"Leave me alone, Tiny!" I yelled, walking away from him and disappeared.

Guido became so guilty. He would never hurt his friends' feelings before. Now he's feeling bad for being harsh to me also. I was walking away and headed to the bike that was standing by the telephone pole. The UFO Mator arrived with his sad look on his face. I noticed him and petted him softly. I said as my sad tears streaming down on my cheeks, "Mator, I'm sorry." I got onto my bike and drove away. Now the love bond is broken between me and Guido as the song, "All By Myself" by Celine Dion played.

**When I was young,**

**I never needed anyone,**

**And making love was just for fun.**

**Those days are gone.**

Meanwhile, Guido is in his bedroom, watching the movie, "Walt Disney Beauty and the Beast" I showed him. He is still concerned for me, still holding his own lifters. His tears streaming down from his eyes.

**Livin' alone,**

**I think of all the friends I've known.**

**When I dial the telephone,**

**Nobody's home.**

He and I even had our true love's hearts connected to each other. We are concerning each other.

**All by myself.**

**Don't wanna be**

**All by myself**

**Anymore**

I braked my bike and looked back at the Radiator Springs sadly.

**Hard to be sure.**

**Sometimes I feel so insecure.**

I continued driving my bicycle while Mator is following me.

Meanwhile, Guido is looking at the window to watch the sky and feeling sad. He missed me very much.

**And loves so distant and obscure**

**Remains the cure.**

Now he and I filled with sad tears.

**All by myself.**

**Don't wanna be**

**All by myself**

**Anymore.**

**All by myself.**

**Don't wanna live**

**All by myself**

**Anymore...**

The music faded and stopped. Now Guido the Italian forklift and I were remained brokenhearted.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile in Luigi's Casa Della Tires store, Guido is staring at the Leaning Tower of Tires, still feeling bad for blaming me with his harshness. His tears streamed on his face. He missed me very much. Then, Luigi arrived with two cans of oils and he smiled, "Okay, Guido. I got you an oil for you." His smile went down as he noticed Guido looks very sad. He asked, "Guido? Guido, are you okay? You look down with your long face."

Guido sighed sadly, "Ha. I don't want to talk about it now. I'm not in a mood right now." He took the first oil can from his best friend and boss, Luigi with his lifters and drove away sadly. Luigi doesn't understand why is Guido so sad. He became concerned.

In Guido's bedroom, Guido push the "play" button on the VCR with his lifter until the TV went on. The movie I forgot to bring it with me is "Walt Disney's Beauty and the Beast" started to play where the Beast is picking up the magic hand mirror. He commanded, "Show me the girl."

The magic mirror glass shines, then glows green and reveals Belle in her bedroom, talking to the Wardrobe.

The female wardrobe in mirror is pleading and said, "Why the master's not so bad once you get to know him. Why don't you give him a chance?"

Belle is still disturbed by the attack and said, "I don't want to get to know him. I don't want to have anything to do with him!"

The Beast is setting down magic mirror and is speaking tenderly, "I'm just fooling myself. She'll never see me as anything...but a monster."

One of the petal falls off the rose that is in the bell jar.

"It's hopeless." said the Beast puts his head in his hands as in a depressed state.

Guido became depressed as well, believing he is a fool after he accused me of hiding in wrong place which is not better. He knew I was right. It is his idea of hiding me in the stack of tires. He talk to himself in English language, "What shall I do? I'm not like that beast who thinks he is a foolish monster. If she came back here, I wish I could apologize to her for being so harsh."

Meanwhile in the dessert faraway from the town of Radiator Springs, I (with my blue sweater off and tied around my waist, revealing my light blue T-shirt with a dark blue heart on it) was building a makeshift shelter is the same house out of twigs like Eeyore's from Winnie the Pooh. I crawled inside there and curled myself into a ball, sobbing. Mator the male UFO is feeling awful for me and nuzzled me. I lift my head up to look at him and petted his head gently. I said with sad tears, "I'm sorry, Mator. I wish I could make it up to Guido who I trully love." Then I became shocked as I remembered something. I said, "Oh no. My videotape cassette, 'Walt Disney's Beauty and the Beast' I left it in Guido's bedroom. I've better get it back fast." I turned to Mator, "Come on, Mator!"

He nodded.

I jumped onto my bicycle and drove back to Radiator Springs at Route 66 as Mator followed me. Suddenly, I saw three pit forklift members of Chick Hicks arrived in front of us! So I turned around to go in opposite direction to find my way own. But Chick Hicks and three more pit crew appeared in front us! I braked my bike. This time, Mator and I were surrounded by that mean Chick Hicks and his six pit members with their evil smiles. I got off the bike, stood up and yelled, "Chick Hicks, what are you doing here for us?"

Chick Hicks chuckled, "Why, to use you as my racing car driver, toots."

"Stop calling me 'toots!'" I snapped.

Mator growled angrily at them as he defended me, "Grr!"

The pit crew, except Chick, gasped as they back away from Mator, feeling scared.

Chick chuckled, "Your UFO friend doesn't scare me."

Mator and I growled at him with our gritted teeth. I turned to my bike and about to ride it. But it is crushed by one of Chick's pit crew. I gasped, "My bike!"

The pit crew member mocked with a smile, "What? You're gonna be a helpless little girl with a broken down bike?" He and the pit crew burst out their laughs.

I snapped, "You'll pay for crushing my bicycle! You know I'm gonna need it to go home! My parents are sick and worried about me!"

Chick turned to his pit crew and commanded, "Put that human girl inside of me so I'll use her as a driver."

Mator attempted to grabbed my back of my shirt with his mouth. I exclaimed, "Whoa!"

Chick Hicks and his pit crew were surprised.

Mator flew away with me with him. I've been dragged by my UFO friend, Mator. I smiled at him gratefully, "Thanks for protecting me, Mator." Later somewhere in the sky, I was having fun pretending I'm soaring in the sky like a bird. Suddenly, I found Emily on the road. She looks so desperate. I turned back to him, "Mator, take me to Emily." He descended himself to the ground surface and released me. I approached the poor Emily who looks sad. I asked her concernedly, "Hey, Emily. Are you alright?"

She turned to me, "No, I'm hurt still since Guido is hiding you from me."

"Gee, I'm sorry, Emily. He was trying to protect me from danger, Chick Hicks, Professor Harrison and lots of cars here, this universe." I told her compassionately.

"Anyway, Kristina. Where did you come from? And what are you doing here this world?"

I explained, "It's a long story, Emily. Well, I was riding my bicycle in my front yard of my house for fun during summer vacation until that portal sent me to here, this Radiator Springs so I can't find my way home. The white car named Professor Harrison was after me since I was the interesting looking human creature here so I got away from him in the stage. Then, I stumbled upon the town of Radiator Springs where I found Guido and Luigi became poor without their tires so I delivered more tire wheels to them so they can sell them. Later that night, I passed the can of oil to Guido since he can't sleep with his thirst. And then, we first met each other. He and I were in love like a fairy tale of Beauty and the Beast."

Emily became concerned and said, "I understand how you feel, Kristina."

I nodded sadly, "Yes. Right now, I need to get my video cassette, 'Walt Disney's Beauty and the Beast' back where I left it in Guido's bedroom." Mator appeared next to me. I said, "Oh, this is my friend, Mator the UFO."

She giggled, "Please to meet you, Mator."

Mator flew around her and nuzzled her on the left side of her body which makes her giggled. "That tickles!" Emily giggled.

I giggled, too. Then, I began to asked her, "Anyway, you think you can take me back to where you first saw me in Luigi's tire store?"

She nodded with a smile, "Sure. Just get on board." The window on her right side of her body opened by lowered itself down. I got inside of her until the window closed.

Later, Guido is watching the scene of Disney Beauty and the Beast where the Beast has been on the balcony, and sees the human Belle. He jumps back into the room, then slams the jar back on the rose. He then turns his attention to her. He growled, growing angry, "Why did you come here?"

Belle said, backing away and feeling scared, "I'm sorry."

"I warned you never to come here!"

"I didn't mean any harm."

Beast became more angrier and said, "Do you realize what you could have done?" He begins to thrash at the furniture.

Belle is pleading, but still scared and cried, "Please, stop!"

Beast screamed angrily, "Get out!"

"No!" She exclaimed.

He shouted in rage, "GET OUT!"

She turns and flees the room. Beast calms down, then falls into despair, finally realizing that he may have destroyed his chances with her.

Guido the Italian forklift is still concerned with his sad tears. My voice cried, "GUIDO!"

His face lit up and wondered, "Kristina?" He left the bedroom.

Outside of Radiator Springs's town, he looked around and wondered, "Kristina, is that you?"

"GUIDO!" My voice called out. He noticed me with my head stick out of Emily's vehicle window and waved my hand to get Guido's attention. Mator followed me and her.

Guido became happy and said, "Kristina?"

Emily called out, "Kristina's here with me!"

Guido was so relieved and happily drove towards us as he cried gladly, "KRISTINA!" I got off aboard from Emily and stick it to the ground. I ran towards him to reunite him as I cried happily as well, "GUIDO!" He scooped me up in his lifters and spin me around with all his gladness. I hugged him in bliss. He stopped spinning and placed me down gently. I hold his lifters with my both hands and smiled with my happy tears, "Guido, I'm so happy to see you again."

"And I'm glad to see you again, too." He smiled with his happy tears.

I became so compassionate and hugged him sadly, "Oh, Guido. I'm sorry for yelling at you and calling you 'Tiny.'"

"And I'm sorry for being harsh and blamed you." He said compassionately as he hugged me back dearly.

Emily and Mator both have tears of joy. Guido turned to Emily and said, "Emily, I'm sorry for hiding Kristina from you for so long." He turned to both me and Emily and asked with his happy tears, "So could you two forgive me?"

"We forgive you, Guido." said I and Emily at the same time with our smiles. Guido then gave each of us a hug. Suddenly, Mater the Tow Truck showed up and pointed his wheel at us, calling out, "Hey, everybody! There's Guido hugging a prudy pink forklift and a human girl!"

Then, Luigi and Sarge approached us. Luigi gasped, "I can't believe it!"

Sarge added, "That human girl is real! Just as Professor Harrison told me about it while we're on the phone."

Then, Ramone, Fillmore, Lizzie and Flo arrived as well. Ramone smiled amazingly, "Wow, I've never seen a pretty human girl here before."

Lizzie added, "Say, I used to seen humans around me after seventy years ago while I'm with my husband, Stanley."

Flo turned to Lizzie and asked, "You seen humans like that over there before?"

"Mm-hmm." Lizzie or Lizzy nodded.

Fillmore said, "I agree with Lizzie."

Then, Red, Lightning McQueen and Sally Carrera approached all of us. Sally shouted, "Guys! Guys! Keep your voices down. What's going on here?" Then, they noticed me with their widened eyes. Red gasped as he back away from me.

Sally asked most of the Radiator Springs' gang, "Fellas, who's this? The one who is standing over there by Guido."

"Oh, this is Kristina. She's the one who delivered tire wheels to my and Luigi's Casa Della Tyres store and a can of oil yesterday with all her kindness."

I smiled pleasantly, "Yep. I'm his new girlfriend now and it's so pleasant to meet you all, everyone."

Luigi dropped his jaw and his eyes widened. Mater is standing by the shocked Luigi and said with his widened eyes, "I knew that from now."

Hudson Hornet and Sheriff approached us. Doc Hudson or Hudson Hornet asked, "What's going on here?"

Sally pointed out with her smile, "Doc, there's a human girl named Kristina who saved Luigi and Guido's life from running out of their tires and she delivered these new ones with her such kindness and courage."

Lightning was talking to me who is still standing next to Guido and Mator is not seen for now after I reunited with Guido. Lightning smiled at me, "You see, Kristina. I was dreaming of becoming a famous race car in the Piston Cup." He then flashed his headlight at me when saying, "Ka-chow!"

I giggled.

"Say, you had a nice sense of humor, girl." Lightning McQueen smirked at me.

I giggled more and smiled, "Oh, Lightning, when you say, 'Ka-chow' like Mia and Tia, you know it makes me giggled a lot. I love about you now."

"Thanks, Kristy." Lightning smiled pleasantly.

"Hee hee. Kristina." I giggled. Then he and I giggled at the same time. Ramone commented, talking to Flo, "Say, Flo, Kristina sure is pretty, but a funny girl with her laughter."

"Oh yes, indeed." Flo smiled back at her lover, Ramone.

Lizzie approached me and smiled, "Say, Kristina, would you like to have a girl talk with me while taking you to my statue of my dead husband, Stanley?"

I nodded with a sweet smily face, "Sure."

Then Lizzie and I took a walk while heading to the statue of Stanley. She talked, "You see, I first rolled here at 1927 while I'm in love with my dear husband, Stanley. We eventually got married and remained together until he died. You see? I remember when Stanley first asked me to take a drive with him."

Guido is watching me with his smile. Emily asked him, "Excuse me, Guido. May I have this cruise?"

"Sure, Emily." Guido nodded with his smile.

Back with me and Lizzie who are now standing by the statue of Stanley, Lizzie continued, "...and again and I said, 'No,' and he asked me again, and I said, 'No.' But, oh, he was a persistent little burger for a two-cylinder. Finally I said, 'All right, one little drive.'"

I smiled sweetly as I listened to her with all my respect.


	5. Chapter 5

Later, I asked Guido worriedly, "Are you sure you're gonna fixed my bike? Since it was crushed by one of Chick Hicks' pit crew."

"Don't worry, Kristina. I'll fix it for you so you can use it to go home or just having fun riding around." He then grabbed my hand and kissed it. I was blushing with a dreamy smile. Then, Guido drove away and headed into the Casa Della Tyres store.

I walked to the back of this tire store. Then, I noticed Mator who arrived in front of me. I smiled, petting him, "Hi, Mator. I had a great time with Guido and the rest of his friends including Mater, Sally and Lightning McQueen." I turned away and look at the sky with clouds. I began to sing "**That's the way I loved you**" by **Taylor Swift.**

**He is sensible and so incredible. **

**And all my single friends are jealous .**

**He says everything I need to hear and it's like **

**I couldn't ask for anything better.**

While I'm singing, Mater, Ramone, Luigi and Fillmore were spying on me.

**He opens up my door and I get into his car **

**And he says you look beautiful tonight. **

**And I feel perfectly fine. **

**But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain **

**And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name **

**You're so in love that you act insane **

**And that's the way I loved you **

**Breakin' down and coming undone **

**It's a roller coaster kinda rush **

**And I never knew I could feel that much **

**And that's the way I loved you **

**He respects my space **

**And never makes me wait **

**And he calls exactly when he says he will **

**He's close to my mother **

**Talks business with my father **

**He's charming and endearing **

**And I'm comfortable **

**But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain **

**And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name **

**You're so in love that you act insane **

**And that's the way I loved you **

**Breakin' down and coming undone **

**It's a roller coaster kinda rush **

**And I never knew I could feel that much **

**And that's the way I loved you **

**He can't see the smile I'm faking **

**And my heart's not breaking **

**Cause I'm not feeling anything at all **

**And you were wild and crazy **

**Just so frustrating intoxicating **

**Complicated, got away by some mistake and now **

**I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain **

**It's 2am and I'm cursing your name **

**I'm so in love that I acted insane **

**And that's the way I loved you **

**Breaking down and coming undone **

**It's a roller coaster kinda rush **

**And I never knew I could feel that much **

**And that's the way I loved you oh, oh **

**And that's the way I loved you oh, oh **

**Never knew I could feel that much **

**And that's the way I loved you.**

The song ends.

Back to Mater, Ramone, Luigi and Fillmore, Mater then noticed Mator as he remembered him from his story he told it to Lightning McQueen. He whispered himself, "I know this UFO. It's Mator that he taught me how to fly."

Then, I noticed them and wondered, "Huh? Mater? Luigi? Ramone? Fillmore?" I walked towards them and asked, "What are you guys doing?"

Mater answered with a smile, "Well, we hear your cute singing voice so we watched you."

I smiled with a blush in embarrassment, "Why, uh, thank you, Mater. I-"

Luigi smiled, "Sing for us, Kristina. Anything, Kristina. Anything."

I sighed kindly, "Alright." Then, I started to sing "**Sun**" from Thumbelina movie.

**Once there was the sun,**

**Bright and warm and wonderful,**

**Just like the love within my heart.**

Then, I twirled myself around. I run and jumped with my legs out like a ballerina. Next, I twirled myself over to them and sing.

**Now there's no more sun.**

**Winter has killed everything.**

**Although it's dark December**

**Forever I'll remember sun.**

Luigi smiled with his happy tears, "That was beautiful."

Fillmore commented, "Yeah, you should be a singer, girl."

I giggled, "Hee hee, no thanks, Fillmore. I used to want what's best for me. Well, I was a cartoonist and artist mostly. Well, a dancer and a singer at least."

Ramone smiled, "Cool. I bet we're gonna hear you sing in front of my wife, Flo's V8 Cafe after your boyfriend, Guido finished singing."

I smiled with a giggled, "Hee hee, okay then."

Later that night, I stood in front of them and began to sing my favorite song, "**Girls Just Wanna Have Fun**" by **Cyndi Lauper** as I danced to the beat.

**I come home in the morning light**

**My mother says when you gonna live your life right**

**Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones**

**And girls they want to have fun**

**Oh girls just want to have fun**

**The phone rings in the middle of the night**

**My father yells what you gonna do with your life**

**Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one**

**But girls they want to have fun**

**Oh girls just want to have**

**That's all they really want**

**Some fun**

**When the working day is done**

**Girls - they want to have fun**

**Oh girls just want to have fun**

**Some boys take a beautiful girl**

**And hide her away from the rest of the world**

**I want to be the one to walk in the sun**

**Oh girls they want to have fun**

**Oh girls just want to have**

**That's all they really want**

**Some fun**

**When the working day is done**

**Girls - they want to have fun**

**Oh girls just want to have fun,**

**They want to have fun,**

**They want to have fun...**

The song ends. The rest of the Radiator Springs gang were cheering. Mater cheered, "Alright!"

Lightning drove slowy over to me and smiled with a comment, "Say, nice singing, Kristina. You did a nice job."

I smiled, "Why thank you, Lightning. I knew I had a gift of singing."

"I know." Lightning smirked. He then made a trademark pose as he say, "Ka-Chow!"

I laughed as well as the others.


	6. Chapter 6

In midnight, we were sleeping. Inside Guido's bedroom, I was sleeping on the sleeping bag on the floor. I'm covered in a blanket and my head is lying on the pillow. Suddenly, a monstrous roaring sound is heard. Guido startlingly woke up when he heard that sound. So he drove out of his bedroom and check outside. He looked at the road where the cars exit, he suddenly saw a brown, rusty monstrous car with glowing whitish-yellow blank eyes, razor sharp yellow teeth, glowing blue spots on each side of its body, and it has tentacles with claws. Some are covered in electricity, but some not. Guido screamed, "Aaaaaahhhh!"

I suddenly heard my forklift boyfriend screaming as I woke up in startle. I ran up to Luigi who is sleeping. I shook him rapidly and cried, "Luigi! Luigi, wake up! I hear Guido screaming outside! Hurry!"

Outside, Luigi and I went outside and saw Guido is attacked by that monstrous car by thrusting its claws at him!

I shouted in reaction, "Guido!" I pick up Guido's cordless impact wrench to loosen and remove the lug nuts on the wheels of that monster.

Then, it noticed me and use one of its claws to thrust me.

I saw it coming towards me as I screamed, "Aaahh!" I leaped off the ground to dodge. I went to the another tire to removed it with a wrench gun. But the monster car's claw is trying to thrust me. I turned to its claw and ran away to dodge it.

Guido saw this scene and determined to remove the rest of its tires with the same impact wrench gun I had and quickly removed the tires until they're off. The monster car is now helpless without its wheels so it can't move or accelerate.

The rest of the Radiator Springs' residents woke up and arrived outside. They gasped when they see the monsterous car is attacking me and Guido. Mater shouted in reaction, "Holy shoot! It's a monster from the scary movie!"

The Sheriff became determined and said, "I'll handle this myself." He droved towards the monsterous car and yelled, "Hey, freeze!" The gun came out of the center of Sheriff's hubcap and shooting the bullets at it. Nothing happens. So the monster car spat Sheriff by swinging its tentacle at him which caused him to spin around and stopped, injured.

Luigi, Guido and I cried, "Sheriff!"

I turned to that beast angrily, "You beast, you'll pay for hurting him!" I ran towards it and starts slugging it with my fists. But it was not affected so nothing happens again. Its tentacle went under my arms and slapped my chest which sents me flying backward and hit to the ground as I screamed, "Aaaahh!"

Mater commented, "Ooh, that's gonna hurt."

Then, the monsterous car sighted Lightning McQueen and began to thrust its claw at Lightning McQueen screamed, "Aaaahhh!"

Guido lift one of the tire wheels with this lifters from his store and tossed it at that creature as he yelled, "Ya!"

The wheel hit this monster car on the head. It turned to Guido and blast him in the net.

I gasped when I sit up and saw my true love, Guido trapped in the net, "Guido!" I ran up to save him. But that monster car got in front of me to block my way. It used its claw to thrust me but I deflected his thrust by grabbing his claw and push it with all my strength. I grunted.

Guido cried worriedly, still trapped in the net, "Kristina!"

The claw I'm holding is started to glow in electricity which started to shock me! I screamed when electrocuted, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

Everybody gasped in reaction. Guido cried in reaction, "KRISTINA!"

Suddenly, the anvil landed on the tentacle I grabbed and it got crashed. I collapsed to the ground backward and is unconscious. Everyone look up. It's Mator the UFO with his gritted teeth and angry eyes.

Mater smiled, "Mator, you're here!"

Mator winked at his long time best buddy and smiled, "Dad gum." He flew towards Guido and levitated the net off of him to get him free. Guido smiled, "Thanks, Mator."

"You're welcome." He smiled back. Mator offered him a five dynamites that was tied up in a rope with his levitation. Guido hold up a lighter and put the flame on each fuse which is on the top on each dynamite stick. The fuses are burning up in fire. So Mator dropped the dynamites into the monster car's mouth. Guido quickly scooped me up in his lifters and drove over to all his friends including the injured Sheriff.

Sally cried, "Everybody, back away!"

We all drove plenty of feets away from that monstrous car until it was exploded by dynamites. Every spare parts of it are scattered around the ground. They're all relieved as the worst part is over. Except one thing they're worried about...Me who is still unconscious due to that electric shock from that monster. So they looked at Guido who is sad while I lied in his lifters, still unconscious and injured. His tears streamed down from his front eyes-like windows and they landed on my face. My eyes slowly fluttered open. I weakly placed my left hand on his right side of his cheek near his mouth.

I smiled weakly, "Guido..."

"Kristina, are you alright?" He asked with his sad tears.

"Yes, thank you." I smiled gratefully.

Mator smiled at me, "Dad gum."

Guido added, "And Mator helped me defeated the monster car with dynamites."

I giggled a little and smiled, "Thanks, Guido, Mator and everyone."

I kissed him on the cheek. Then, I smiled, "I maybe love you and wished to marry you. But..." My smile went down and explained, "I can't marry you now since I'm a twelve year old preteen. You see, I'm too young to know romantic moments from fairy tales, stories and movies with romance. I know I'm feeling lonely without someone to love. However, my parents said I'm not allowed to fall in love with boys who are special to me that I trully love. So I'll wait until I get older after I graduated from high school and then, college. I wish I would come to see you when I visit here anytime I want."

Guido smiled with his happy tears, "Oh, Kristina..."

Suddenly, Professor Harrison Suman and his crew who are white male forklifts were arrived. Some working forklifts have grills/moustaches. Harrison smiled, "Ah, there you are." Then, his smile went down as he saw that I was injured in Guido's lifters. He asked, "Hey, what happened to her? Why is she hurt?"

Luigi droved over to him and explained sadly, "She was shocked by the monster car with claws, glowing eyes and razor sharp teeth when she tried to helped us and now, my best friend, Guido who's holding her, defeated it with the help of that UFO friend."

Mator was floating next to Guido. One of Harrison's forklift crew said, "Hey, there's a UFO we found in long time ago who said, 'dad gum.'"

Guido droved over to Harrison Suman and hold me in his lifters towards him. He asked worriedly, "Would you like to take care of her so she can get well?"

One of Harrison's forklift crew took me in his lifters from Guido.

Harrison nodded concernedly, "Of course."

I smiled weakly at him, "Goodbye, Guido. I love you."

"I love you, too, Kristina." He smiled back at me.

Ramone sniffed with his tears of joy. He commented, "That's beautiful."

Fillmore commented, "Yep. That reminds me of when you and Flo fall love with each other like Lightning, Sally, Guido and Kristina."

Flo nodded and smiled, "Mm-hmm. I'm so happy that Guido got a new girlfriend which is an only strange living thing here."

Then, Guido kissed my hand which is on his lifter before Professor Harrison, his working crew and I in the white forklift worker's lifters left here, this Radiator Springs at Route 66.

Guido smiled with his verge of tears, "Get well, Kristina."


	7. Chapter 7

In the morning at Professor's huge dome shaped building, I woke up in the bed. I was seen wearing a white linen knee length dress with short sleeves and my same hair down. Harrison asked me, "Are you okay? How did you feel?"

I said, "I'm fine I guess. Thanks for taking care of me from my injuries while I'm sleeping." Then, something just came to my head from the past. I said, "Oh, I haven't answered your question before I ran out of you. My name is Kristina. I'm twelve years old from California, United States, back in my real human world."

"Ah, what a fine name, Kristina." He smiled kindly.

I smiled, "Thanks, Professor Harrison." Then I ask my question, "Anyway, why are you so interested in humans like me? I mean, I don't see Lightning McQueen and every cars seen every human in here, the whole wide world."

"I first came into your human world when I was twenty years old. I studied them through all of my life. I was so obsessed with them and wanted to see what they're like and the body structures of them. So I had my workers invent the machine, the Human World Portal Machine that transport each car to the human world where she or he could experience every kind of humans." He droved towards the clothes that are hanging in the hangers and the shelf with hats, sunglasses, shoes and sandels, and a box filled with socks.

I amazed with my widened eyes, "Wow! You had a lot of human stuff!"

He nodded, "That's right. I found those lost things from everywhere and the junkyard in the human world. We washed them and kept them as my collection."

"Wow, you sure loved humans many times!" I exclaimed in surprise. Then, I asked him, "Anyway, can I come back to Radiator Springs again? So I can see Guido and getting my broken bike back."

He nodded with a kind smile, "Of course you can, Kristina."

I smiled, hugging him, "Thank you, Harrison."

"You're welcome."

Later back in the Radiator Springs, Professor Suman and I arrived. I was seen riding in the cart with dome shaped window or glass hatch that is hooked by Professor Harrison's back. I wore pink T-shirt, my long hair tied in high pigtails with pink hair holders, blue knee length pants, white socks and brown hiking shoes. We saw Lightning McQueen, Mater the Tow Truck, and the rest of the RS (stands for Radiator Springs for short) gang with the sign above them which said, "Welcome back, Kristina!"

I waved my hand and cried out with a smile, "Hi, everybody!"

The whole RS gang shouted in happiness, "Welcome back, Kristina!"

I exit the cart and ran towards them. Lightning McQueen smiled, "Hey, Kristina."

"Hi, Lightning, everybody." I smiled. Then, I gave him a hug and smiled, "I missed you so much, Guido. I'm feeling better now."

He smiled, hugging me back, "I'm glad you are, Kristina."

Luigi drove over to us and smiled, "Oh, Kristina. We got a surprise for you."

"Really? What is it?" I smiled excitedly.

Luigi answered, pointed at something, "Look over there at my tire store."

I saw my bike is fixed! I smiled, "My bike! It's fixed!" I hugged Luigi and smiled, "Oh thank you so much, Luigi and Guido." Then, I gave him a thankful kiss on his cheek. Luigi blushed bashfully and sighed, "Oh gosh."

I got onto my bike and smiled at Guido, "Hey, Guido, wanna race with me to the Wheel Well Motel? Or you better catch me if you can." I drove off to the right fast and smiled, "Yeehaw!"

Guido laughed as he followed me. Sally Carrera smiled at Harrison, "Kristina is a very nice human girl."

"She is, indeed, Mrs. Carrera." He smiled back.

At Tailfin Pass, Guido and I were racing, chasing and driving with each other with our joyful. This is kinda similar to that when Lightning McQueen and Sally Carrera made their first date while driving thru the road. I laughed, "This is so much fun!"

"Yeah!" He laughed. He drove ahead of me fast and smiled, "You better catch me if you can!"

"Oh yes I will!" I laughed very loud while chasing after him. We see a huge waterfalls behind a bridge. I suddenly saw Guido's looking at me with his beautiful smile and his shiny eyes. I stared at him in my dreamy eyes. He was very beautiful, well, I mean, handsome. But I wanna say that he's more adorable. But no matter. I love him very much as my special true love. I started to smile with a blush on my cheeks. He winked at me and drove off fast. I made a determined smile and chased after him.

Then, we arrived at the Wheel Well Motel. I put my bike down by the log. He and I watched the huge view. It's a huge Radiator Springs dessert. I smiled with my sparkling eyes, "It's beautiful down there."

"Yeah." He nodded with a smile. Then the song, "**Out Of Thin Air**" from **Walt Disney Aladdin and the King of Thieves.**

Guido the Forklift: ** You showed me the world**

**When I was all locked up inside.**

**You reached out your hand **

**And took me on a vehicle ride.**

**One look at your smile and I could see the light**

**Shining everywhere.**

**People like you, don't come out of thin air. **

I blushed with a smile in love and said, "Oh Guido." I began to sing.

Me:** You don't understand.**

**There is so much that you don't see.**

**Just think if you can,**

**What growing up had to be like for me.**

**Your fathers a man,**

**Who teaches you who you are,**

**Mine was never there.**

**So how can you say?**

**I don't come out of thin air.**

**There's so much I want to know. **

Guido the Forklift: ** You've got the chance to learn. **

Me: ** If it means I have to go. **

Guido the Forklift: ** I'll be right here when you return.**

**Our wedding can wait. **

Me: ** I love you. **

Guido: ** I think it's worth this small delay. **

Me: ** Maybe you're right. **

Guido: ** And won't it be great **

**To have your father see our wedding day. **

Me: ** I've waited so long. **

Guido: ** It isn't too late. **

Me: ** To learn the truth. **

Guido and me: ** And know at last we can finally say. **

Guido: ** Your father is really there. **

Me: ** There's so much that we might share. **

Guido: ** And you'll finally learn. **

Me and Guido: ** You don't come out of thin air. **

We finished singing as the music ends. Then, we kissed each other on the lips.

Later back in Radiator Springs town at Route 66, the Human Portal Machine is now standing between me and Harrison. Mater asked me sadly, "You sure you're not coming back, Kristina?"

I nodded with a smile, "No. But I'll come back to visit here someday if I want to. It was my promise."

Hudson Hornet explained to me, "A promise that comes from your heart. It has to do with hope and wills. If you made a promise, then you will with all your vow or heart."

"Yes, that's exactly I did right now, Doctor Hudson." I smiled.

Then, Professor Harrison push the botton on the flat panel on the ground that is attached to the invention. Then, the same white portal appeared. "There you go, Kristina. The portal is on."

"Right." I nodded with a smile. Then, I turned to Guido and hugged him with my tears, "Guido, I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Kristina." He smiled with his happy tears, hugging me back with his lifters. We let go of each other. Then, Mator the UFO appeared and went over to me. He smiled, "Dad gum." I giggled and pet him, "Hee hee. Goodbye, Mator." I walk to the portal as my head turned to everyone in here, this town of Radiator Springs and waved goodbye with my smile, "Goodbye, everybody! I'll miss you all!" Then, I disappeared into the portal. It disappeared, too.

Sheriff sniffed with his happy tears, "I'll never forget that kindly human girl again."

Ramone asked him, "Say, Sheriff, are you crying?"

"No, but, it was my tears of happiness. I'm glad she's home where she belongs with her own family."

Red the Fire Truck sniffed sadly and drove away, sobbing like he did when Lightning left this town, and went to his big race to win the Piston Cup that he's always dreamed about his whole life and get that big ol' sponsor and that fancy helicopter he was talkin' about.

Professor Harrison asked, "What's wrong with that red fire truck? Why's he crying like that?"

Mater told him, "Oh, when we met him, Red used to be afraid of her until he conquered his fear and felt sorry for that human fella, Kristina. He wants to make friends with her and didn't want her to go away forever."

"I see."

At my backyard of my house, I placed my bike by the bush which is near my door which is at the back of my house. I look up at the sky and see the clouds in the shape of Guido the Forklift. My thought said in my head while I'm smiling, "_Guido, I promised that I'll see you again with all my heart._"

The camera took a closeup at the sky with blue birds passing by the sun. With my heart, I remembered what said to me. When a person leaves you, it'll never leave you. It'll stay within your heart the more you'll be strong inside.

**The end.**


End file.
